Le patron et sa secrétaire
by dan-iel241
Summary: Natsu, tout juste promu au rang de patron, doit se trouve une secrétaire pour l'aidé dans son travail. Son aime Lucy, vient le voir pour lui proposer quelqu'un. (en pause)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Les trois nouvelles

X903

(Jeudi le 7 mars.)

Dans un bureau situé au siège social de la Crystal Banque, deux jeunes femmes, l'une blonde et l'autre bleuté, regardait avec attention le dernier courriel qu'elles avaient reçu d'une de leur amie, qui disait ceci.

Coucou, les filles. Je vous écris, car je vais emménager à Magnolia et je vais arriver à l'aéroport pour mercredi soir le 13 mars.

Bisou, Lis.

P.S. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon logis, je m'en trouver un très bien placé au centre-ville.

Cette nouvelle rendit les deux femmes folles joie et elles pensaient de suite à comment célébrer leurs retrouvailles avec leur amie.

(Dimanche le 10 mars.)

Alors qu'il pensait à comment se déroulerait son congé dominical, la sonnerie du téléphone tira Natsu de ça songe et le fit lever de son lit pour-il répondre.

\- Allô!

 _\- C'est moi Erza, il faut que tu viennes le plus vite possible au bureau. On a deux nouvelles pour toi._

\- Mais Erza, suis en congé aujourd'hui, tu ne peux pas me le dire au téléphone ?

 _\- Non, c'est risqué que des écornifleurs n'écoutent notre conversation. Alors cessez de te plaindre et vient ici au plus sacrant._

-Très bien, j'arrive.» Dit-il en raccrochant le téléphone.

Après s'être rapidement douché, de s'être habillé et avoir rapidement déjeuné, il descendu vers le stationnement pour monter sur sa moto et parti vers les bureaux de .

Quelques instants après, il arriva devant les bureaux de la compagnie et une fois rentrée, Erza le dirigea vers le bureau du responsable des lieux, Macao Combolto. Une fois dans le bureau, Natsu vit à coté de Macao, Bisca la secrétaire.

\- Bonjour Natsu, pardonne-moi de te faire venir aujourd'hui, mais il y a deux nouvelles qu'il faut que tu apprennes.

\- Les quelles ?

\- Tout d'abord, comme tu le sais, tu es l'héritier de la compagnie et que tu succéderas un jour à ton oncle Guidarts, l'actuel PDG.

\- Oui je sais, ça fait depuis tout petit qu'on me le répète. Mais pourquoi cette question?

\- Eh bien, il est venu le temps de mettre à l'épreuve, car j'ai reçu un message de ton oncle et elle annonce que dès jeudi, il te sera confié la responsabilité de nos bureaux et de nos activités à Magnolia, aussi d'un budget de 75 millions. Ce qui veut dire que tu seras le nouveau patron de cette boîte.

\- Youpi.» S'écria Natsu, explosant de joie à cette nouvelle, mais il se figea rapidement, quand il se rappela de la 2e nouvelle.

\- Minute, si c'est de mon oncle que vient ce message, ça veut dire que l'autre nouvel est pour m'informer, qu'il a arrangé un mariage à mon insu! Termina-il en haussant la voix.

\- Haha, non Natsu, il ne saisit pas de cela, car c'est Bisca qui va annoncer cette bonne nouvelle.

Perplexe, il demanda. « Et c'est quoi cette bonne nouvelle?

\- Je vais avoir un deuxième bébé.» Dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

\- Mes félicitations, mais je vais avoir qui comme secrétaire?

\- Eh bien, tu devras t'en embaucher une. Mais bon, ce sera tout pour maintenant, tu peux profiter du reste de la journée.

Et sur ceux, Natsu les salua et quitta les lieux.

(Plus tard en soirée, dans un bar du nom du Mulet.)

Nous retrouvons Natsu dans ce bar en compagnies de deux de ces amis, le premier était un ténébreux à tendance exhibitionnisme, répondant au prénom de Grey et l'autre était un roux nommé Loki, qui pour sa part, avait tendance à dragué toutes les belles filles (enfin presque toutes), même si il est l'amant d'une très belle directrice, une certaine blonde aux formes généreuse.

Tous les trois parlaient de la situation du jeune patron, sous l'oreille attentive de la tenancière.

\- Eh bien, Natsu te voix-là patron maintenant!» Exclama Grey à la nouvelle de la promotion de son ami. « À toi l'argent, le pouvoir et les femmes!

\- Oui, surtout celles qui ont un joli minois et de belles formes, dont ta future secrétaire, que j'imagine très bien avec un corps de déesse et une poitrine généreuse.

\- Comme ta Lucy par exemple, Loki?» Réplica la tête rose avec un soupire « En tout ça, celle que J'EMBAUCHERAIS, devra être agréable dans la discussion, à la soit belle et intelligente et qu'elle si connait en finance.

\- Mais ce que tu demandes est introuvable.» Dit Grey, qui ne croyait pas aux chances de trouver une femme réunissant tous ce que demandait Natsu. «Ta plus de chance de te trouver une bombasse, que la plus parfaite des femmes.

\- Grey, laisse le croit en qui semble irréaliste et en passant, tu me feras le plaisir de faire preuve de pudeur et de remettre tes vêtements.» Répliqua Cana.

\- Quoi, mais comment c'est arrivé!» Exclama-t-il sous les rires de ses deux potes, tandis que Cana se mit à penser aux propos de Natsu. ( _Alors, il recherche une secrétaire qui soit belle, intelligente, agréable et très bonne en finance. Hum…, je crois Lucy, que notre future arrivante pourrait faire l'affaire._ ) Et a cette penser, elle eut un petit sourire aux lèvres, à l'idée d'informer Lucy aux moments venu.

(Mercredi soir, le 13 mars à l'aéroport de Magnolia.)

Au terminal n.2, ce trouvais parmi tous passagers et les passants, deux jeunes femmes attendent à la salle d'attente, la blonde qui était des deux la plus grande portait dans les mains une pancarte où il était écrit «Lisanna».

La bleuté, qui était plus petit d'une demi-tête par rapport à la blonde, quêtait l'arrivée de leur amie. 20 minutes plus tard, après qu'un avion se soit garée à la porte C, apparu parmi les passagers une tête blanche, qui fut repérer par la blonde, qui fit signe à son amie. Les deux se mirent à crier «LISANNA». L'interpeller se retourna et reconnu ces deux amies. Rempli de joie, la dite «Lisanna» s'élança vers ses amies pour les prendre dans ses bras.

-Ah les filles. Dit-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. «Je suis si contente de vous revoir, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez me chercher.

-Tu plaisante, Lis! Ça fait depuis 17h qu'on attend ici!

-C'est vrai! Reby et moi a l'on pas manquer cette occasion pour t'accueillir comme il se doit.» Intervint Lucy. «De plus, il n'était pas question que tu prennes un taxi et que le chauffeur en profit pour faire rouler davantage son compteur et te faire payer plus qu'il ne faut.

Ses mots eut pour effet de faire redoubler les larmes de la blanche et la fit enlacer davantage ces amis, qui en firent de même jusqu'à que ses larmes se tarissaient. Après ce moment d'émotion, Lisanna fut conduit à la voiture de la Lucy et elles quittèrent l'aéroport pour aller vers le centre-ville. Tout en discutant de tout et de rien, Lisanna donna l'adresse de son nouveau logis, que Lucy affirma tout de suite connaitre le lieu en question, disant l'un de ses amis il y habitait. Elle lui proposa de fêté son arriver au bar le Mulet, Lisanna se voyant mal de refuser, dit oui à son proposition, tout en lui demandant de ne pas en profiter pour lui faire présenter un prétendant.

Après une demi-heure de route, les trois filles arrivèrent devant un majestueux bloc d'appartements haut de 12 étages, en forme de H, une vue qui laissa à la blanche le souffle couper. Après avoir sortir du coffre de la voiture ses valises, Lisanna fit la bise à ses amies et les virent s'éloigner, puis disparaitre dans un tournant.

Après être allé à l'accueille pour prend les clés de son logis, d'avoir gravit les escaliers jusqu'aux 5e étage à cause de la penne de l'ascenseur, elle passa enfin la porte de son appartement et découvrir rapidement la disposition des lieux et la présence de plusieurs boîtes brune, signe que les déménageurs étaient déjà passé. Mais elle ne s'éterniser pas là-dessus et montant avec ses valises dans sa nouvelle chambre, dont elle vit que les murs était paré un ton rouge et un porte-patio qui donnait sur le balcon, étaient orné de rideaux blanc translucide.

Elle aurait voir de fond comble son logis, mais le sommeil, du au décalage horaire, se fit sentir et elle décida simplement d'aller prendre une douche et de se coucher.

Une fois qu'elle eut mis sa nuisette et qu'elle fut sous ses draps, elle se laissa bercer par les bras de Morphée, pour que demain, qu'elle soit prête à commencer sa nouvelle vie loin de sa famille, tandis que ces rêves la ramenaient vers un précieux souvenir de son enfance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Convalescence 

_(Hum… ah ma tête, suis où là.)_ Pensa Natsu en gémissant un peu.

― Ah vous être enfin réveilliez!» S'exclama une voix féminine. Se tournant vers la voix, Natsu vit une jolie jeune femme aux yeux bleus et court cheveux blanc.

― Heu… bonjour.» Lâcha-il, son regard totalement magnétiser par les yeux bleus de l'ange assit à côté de lui. «Pardonner-moi, mais où suis-je et quel heure est-il?

― Vous êtes dans mon appartement, sur mon divan et ma montre affiche 10h30.

― Quoi! Ah bon sang, j'suis en retard!» S'écria-il en tant de se lever du divan, mais son ' _'aide-soignante_ '' le força à se recoucher. « Mais miss, je dois absolument partir!

― Et je vous signale que je vous j'ai trouvé effondrer dans l'escalier. Et vous voulez risquer d'aller au travail dans votre état! Il n'an ne pas question!

― Mais…

― Pas mais, vous restez coucher et vous me donnez le numéro de votre boîte, je leurs dirai ce qui vous arrivez. Dit-elle en recouchant son malade, pour ensuite se relever et décrocher le combiner. «Et pardon-moi, mais… quel est votre nom.

― Natsu, Natsu Dragnir. Et vous c'est?

― Lisanna Strauss.

(Peu avant le diner)

Une douce et délicieuse odeur charmait les narines du rose, ses oreilles bercées par la douce voix de la jolie maitresse des lieux, qui fredonnait sous la douche.

Natsu se considéré être un petit veinard pour être choyé comme ça. Mais ce moment de douceur fut interrompu par une tornade écarlate qui fit éruption dans l'appartement et se précipita vers le divan où était allongé le pauvre homme qui se fessait brasser comme un torchon dans une brasser de linge.

― Natsu, s'est que tu vas bien, Bisca m'a informé pour ton accident et de cette femme qui t'a secouru! Natsu dit quelque chose pour justifier les dires de Bisca et me prouver que tu n'as pas menti à cette femme.» Dit Erza, en balançant ce pauvre Natsu d'avant en arrière, ce dernier se sentait comme si il avait le mal de mer.

Inquiéter de par les bruits qui venaient d'en bas, Lisanna sorti de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'une serviette. « Mais qu'est qui ce… Erza!» S'écria-elle en voyant les cheveux écarlate de sa vieillie amie. Interpeller, la rousse leva la tête et aperçu la blanche en haut de l'escalier. Laissant Natsu tomber sur le plancher, elle se précipita pour prendre Lisanna dans ses bras, manquant presque de l'étouffer dans l'étau de ses bras.

(Un peu après)

― Alors docteur, est qu'il va bien? Demanda Lisanna soucieuse de l'état du rose, la même chose pour Ezra qui se sentait un peu coupable pour l'état du jeune homme. Le dit docteur examiner une dernière fois son patient, puis annonça son diagnostic.

― À merveille, ce garçon ne présente aucun signe de commotion cérébrale. Mais jeune homme, je vous conseille de rester chez-vous pendant 3 – 4 jours et de faire le moins d'effort possible, sauf si l'une de vous serait prêt à s'improviser comme aide-soignante.

― Moi je peux bien.» Proposa Lisanna «De plus, il est déjà chez-moi.»

― C'est une bonne idée, ma grande. Tu seras sans doute capable de t'occuper ce gros bébé.» Ajouta Erza en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de son amie.

― Eh, comment ça un gros bébé!» Gueula Natsu, tandis que Lisanna lâcha un petit fou rire face à sa réaction puérile. Par la suite, le docteur parti de appartement en souhaitant bonne chance à la blanche.

Erza était prêt à partir, quand Lisanna lui proposa de diner ici avant de la quitter et décidant de faire plaisir à son amie et à son ventre, elle accepta son offre et alla assoir à la table de la cuisine pendant que Lisanna lui servait un bol de soupe, avant de s'en prendre un bol et d'en servir un à Natsu qui restait assis sur le divan, puis rejoignit Erza à la table de la cuisine et lui demanda son opinion sur sa soupe.

― Alors, comment trouve-tu ma soupe?

― Hummm…, très bonne et rien de surprenant pour un cordon bleu comme toi. Et j'ajourais que tu t'es amélioré depuis le secondaire.

― Allons, pas tant ça. En plus, tu étais meilleur que moi en pâtisserie. Et tu étais servi de ce talent pour nettoyer les intestins des dragueurs qui nous coller aux fesses à tous les 4.

― C'est vrai, mes petits gâteaux à l'huile de ricin les avaient coulés au lit pendant une semaine. Et indirectement, j'ai aidé Lucy et Loki à finir ensemble.

― En plus, la direction a cru à une éclosion de salmonelle et tu ne fus jamais soupçonner de quoi que sois.» Rajouta Lisanna et pendant les deux femmes replongèrent dans leurs souvenirs du secondaire, tandis que Natsu se disait qu'il devrait s'attenir de manger la cuisine d'Erza, dans la mesure du possible.

― Donc, ça fait depuis hier soir que tu es en ville.

― Oui, Lucy et Reby étaient venu me cherché à l'aéroport et m'on déposer ici. Lucy m'avait dit qu'elle organiserait une fête pour célébré mon arriver.

― Eh bien, j'ai espère que ma nouvelle voisine ne m'oubliera pas pour sa petite fête.

― Nouvelle voisine, tu vis ici!

― Bien sûr et surtout à cause d'un gros dormeur que je dois sortir du lit souvent par la manière forte.» Dit Erza d'un ton nonchalant, alors que son amie imaginait les manières qu'elle prenait pour réveiller le dit dormeur.

Leurs discutions continua jusqu'à que Erza dut laisser son amie pour retourner au boulot. Après avoir quitté Lisanna et Natsu, la rousse descendit les escaliers, sortir du bâtiment et une fois arrivé à sa voiture, elle prit son cellulaire et appela le bureau.

― _Bonjour, ici les bureaux de ._

― Kinana, cher moi Erza.

― _Erza, tu pris ton temps, alors comment notre chère Natsu?_

― Il va bien, la femme qui avait appelé est une amie à moi. Elle le trait aux p'tits oignions.

― _Eh bien, il est chanceux dit donc. Ah oui, tu as reçu une lettre en ton absence._

― Très bien, je vais arriver dans peu temps, salut.

― _Ok, à bientôt, Erza._

Raccrochant son cellulaire, Erza monta dans sa voiture, démarra et partir à tout allure.

(Plus tard dans la soirée)

La ville brillée de mille feux. Les passants qui déambuler dans les rues avait l'air de fourmis depuis sa fenêtre. Soudait, le téléphone sonna, l'obligeante à sortir de sa contemplation pour répondre.

― Allô!

― _Lisanna, chez moi Lucy. Alors à qui parait que tu trouver un petit-ami._

― Oh arrêt, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille à sauter sur le premier venu. Dis-moi au juste pourquoi tu m'appelle.

― _Bon ok, si on put plus rire entre amie. Dit-moi, tu es trouvé un travail?_

― À vrai dire, non. J'ai tait plus occuper à me trouve un toit que de chercher un travail et là j'en aurais besoin de m'en trouver un. Mais, pourquoi cette question?

― _Eh bien, figure toi donc, que j'ai peut-être un boulot pour toi._

― C'est vrai, à tu me sauve, Lu'!

― _Hé, je t'aie dit, que j'ai peut-être trouve un boulot pour toi, mais il faut déjà que tu passes l'entretien d'embauche. Sera pour le lundi 18 mars, je viendrai te chercher à 8h00, compris._

― Compris et merci encore, Lu'.

― _Attend, j'allais oublier te dire pour la fête, elle aura lieu au bar le Mulet pour 18h00, le même jour que celui de ton entretien d'embauche._

― D'accord Lucy. Bonne nuit.

― _À toi aussi.»_ Termina la blonde avant de couper la ligne. Raccrochant le téléphone, Lisanna glissa dans son lit et ferma la lumière avant de s'endormir paisiblement. En bas, Natsu était en contact avec son ami Grey.

― Et c'est pour ça que Loki est avec Lucy!

― _En tout cas, Erza avait bien dit qu'elle était indirectement responsable du fait qu'ils sortent maintenant ensemble, tout ça à cause des p'tits gâteaux de titania_.

― _Ce que tu viens de me raconter m'a enlevé le goût de manger de la pâtisserie pour une semaine. Au moins, t'a appris un truc intéressant pour nous deux, se méfier de la cuisine d'Erza._

― Pas faux. Et sinon, comment à réagit Marco quand Erza lui a parlé de mon accident?

― _He bien, il fut inquiet, rassurer et il a même affiché un grand sourire, quand il a appris à propos de la belle créature qui s'occupe de toi._

― Laisse-moi deviner, il a demandé si son amie ferait une bonne candidate pour être ma fiancer.

― _Dans mille et elle a même répondu que son amie serait une excellente fiancer._

― Youpi.» Soupira-t-il.

― _T'en fait pas, ce n'est pas comme si elle sera ta nouvelle secrétaire. Enfin, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, moi et les autres, on a de faire une fête pour célébré ta promotion._

― Super, c'est pour quand la fête?

― _Lundi soir pour 18h30, au bar de Cana. Bon te laisse, on se revoir au bureau pour lundi._

― C'est ça, à lundi.» Dit Natsu avant de raccrocher, pour ensuite se recoucher, quand son cellulaire se mit sonner. Il répondit son interlocuteur, non-sens lâcher un soupire non-dissimuler.

― Qu'est qu'il y a?» Ralla Natsu

― _Dis donc, en voilà des manières, c'est comme ça qu'on t'a appris à salut tes interlocuteurs au téléphone._ » S'indigna-t-elle faussement.

― C'est toi Lucy, qu'est que tu me veux?

― _Prendre de tes nouvelles, mais si monsieur le nouveau patron est trop ronchon pour me dire comme il va, eh bien je n'ai qu'a…_

― Ok, ok, je m'aie excuse, pardon d'avoir était malpoli.

― _C'est mieux, surtout si tu veux te trouver une petit-amie._

― Lucy, SI-TE-PLAIS, arrête de me parler de mes obligations et je te ferais signaler que tu en a autant que moi. Vient en au fait, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé?

― _Très bien, vois-tu, Cana m'a parlé que tu cherches une nouvelle secrétaire._

― Ok, tu viens te proposer pour le poste, c'est ça?

― _Et puis quoi encore, tu oublies que je dirige une succursale de l'entreprise de ma famille, alors avoir un 2_ _ème_ _travail, je ne peux pas!_

― Alors c'est quoi ta proposition?

― _Tout que tu dois savoir, c'est d'écrit dans ton agenda, que lundi prochain entre 9h00 et 9H30, je viendrais avec une candidate que je te conseille de choisir, car sinon tu auras affaire à moi. Sur ce, bonne nuit_.» Et sans laisser le temps à Natsu de répondre, elle lui raccrocha au nez.

( _Non mais elle en a tu toupet, me déranger plein-nuit pour que je réserve un rendez-vous avec je sais qui, mais bon elle m'a déjà fait voir des verts et des pas mûres par le passé. En tout cas, elle doit être spécial cette personne pour me demander ça.)_ Pensa-il avant de se recoucher et s'en dormit rapidement tout t'en ronflant un peu.

(À quelque lieu de là)

Dans ces rues et ruelles enveloppé dans le silence et l'obscurité de la nuit, surgit la lumière d'un phare, accompagné par le bruit du moteur d'une moto. L'engin s'arrêta au pied d'un des rares lampadaires dont l'ampoule n'était pas grillée et sa conductrice descendit de sa monture, puis l'attacha sa bécane au lampadaire, avant d'entré dans l'entrepôt n.9. Une fois dedans, elle vit assit sur une caisse, la silhouette d'un petit homme qui releva la tête pour regarder la nouvelle arrivante, avant t'entamer la discussion.

― Toujours à l'heure, lieutenant Scarlett.

― Comme toujours, commissaire Makarof.» Dit-elle en enlevant son casque, pour ensuite salué son supérieur. «Pardonner-moi, mais puise savoir la raison de cette rencontre, chef?

― Oui, j'aillais y venir. Il s'agit de votre mission et non, je ne vous retire pas la responsabilité de la protection de Natsu Dragnir. Non, il a eu des changements que je dois vous communiquer pour que vous les transmettraient à votre équipe.» Il fit signe à Erza de s'approcher de lui, après qu'elle se soit assis à côté de lui, le commissaire lui remit un dossier qu'elle ouvrit et lut.

― Jellal Fernandez, c'est un agent du gouvernement!

― Oui, mais il a demandé d'être muter ici pour lutter contre le gang de Demon Card, vous allez devoir l'aider à s'acclimater dans cette ville et bien sûr, vous devrait collaborer avec lui. Et ce n'est pas tout, vous et votre équipe devraient assurer aussi discrètement que possible la protection d'une deuxième personne!» Dit-il pour ensuite donner à son lieutenant un seconde dossier, qu'elle ouvrit et fut surprit par son contenu.

― Mais… mais c'est…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La soirée

(Samedi 16 mars)

― Et voilà le diner tu grand malade.» Dit Lisanna en donnant un plateau bien garni à Natsu qui la remercia pour le repas et qui s'empressa de le déguster.

― Mumm, la vache elle est bonne ta bouffe, t'es un vrai cordon bleu Lisanna.

― Merci, mais j'aimerais que tu sois un peu plus poli, quand tu es chez-moi.

― Pardon.» S'excusa-il auprès de la blanche. «Sinon, oh douce infirmière, puisse prendre congé de vos bon soins?» Demanda-il en prenant une voix faussement shakespearienne, ce qui fit rit la jeune femme.

― Bien-sûr, monsieur le dramaturge, vous pouvez prendre votre congé, mais à l'avenir, évité de tombé dans les escaliers et pratiqué votre voix si vous voulez imiter Shakespeare, elle est aussi harmonieuse d'un violon mal-accorder.» Dit-elle en l'imitant pour ensuite rire gaiment en voyant le rose faire la baboune. «Oh alors Natsu, fait pas cette tête, comme le disait mon grand-frère, c'est par très homme de rouspéter comme gamin.

― Je ne suis pas un gamin et si ton frère ose me le dire, il va voir ce qu'il va voir!

― Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, Natsu.

― Et pourquoi?» Demanda-il en mettant fièrement ses mains derrières sa tête.

― Eh bien, parce que le dernier avoir tenté de me déshonorer, est resté six mois dans le pâtre.» Avoua-t-elle, alors que la face de Natsu c'était un peu blanchi, imaginant le grand frère de la blanche comme un mimi King Kong.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter son appartement, Lisanna interpela Natsu.

― Heu… Natsu.

― Oui?

― Eh bien j'aimerais savoir, si tu serais libre demain pour me faire visiter une partie de la ville.

― Eh bien oui, je peux bien.

― Merci. Bonne bien à demain.

― C'est ça, à demain.

Puis il la quitta en fermant la porte. Juste après le départ du jeune homme, Lisanna se précipita à saisir le téléphone et composa un numéro.

Sirotant son café, Lucy consultait depuis son ordi les dernières nouvelles économique, quand soudait le téléphone se mit à sonner. Décrochant le combiner, elle reconnut la voix de LIsanna et peu après, elle sorti en trompe de son bureau, sous les yeux étonner de Reby et de Miliana.

― Reby vient avec moi! Miliana, prenne la barre et dit à quiconque que je serais au mieux revenu dans 4 heures!

― Oui miss!» Répondit la femme aux cheveux bruns, alors que Reby s'empresser de suivre son amie et patronne, tout tant la questionnant une fois dans l'ascenseur. Arriver au niveau SS 2 du stationnement, elles se rendirent à la voiture de Lucy, démarrèrent et montèrent jusqu'à l'entrée puis quittèrent le stationnement. Quelque minutes plus, elles arrivèrent devant le bloc appartement où vivait la blanche. Entrant dans le bâtiment, Lucy et Reby durent monter les escaliers du fait que l'ascenseur n'était toujours pas réparé. Une fois devant la porte de leur amie, Lucy cogna à la porte, puis attendit que la porte s'ouvre.

― J'arrive!» Dit la locataire en allant à sa porte, en se demandant qui sa pouvait être. « Lucy, Reby, mais que…»

― Salut!» Dirent à unissons ses deux vieilles amies qui lui demandèrent de les laissés entrées chez elle. Une fois entrée, Lucy à détailler les lieux.

― Pas chez-toi, écran plat, une grande cuisine, une…

― Lucy, dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu es venu avec Reby, que de détailler mon logis!

― Voyons Lis, tu avais appelé Lucy tout à l'heure et elle m'a dit que tu as, pour une FOIS, accepté d'aller à un rendez-vous et avec Natsu qui plus est.» Dit Reby avec plein de sous-entendus.

― Il a seulement accepté de me faire visiter la ville!» Réplica sèchement Lisanna aux propos de Reby.

―Tu peux dit ça, mais ça reste néanmoins un rendez-vous. Et maintenant, tu viens avec nous, on va te trouver de quoi porter pour ta sortie avec Natsu et aussi pour ton embauche et également… un casque.» Termina Lucy qui traina avec Reby, leur amie hors de son logie, qui inquiète, leurs demanda le pourquoi du casque.

(Dimanche soir, 17 mars, vers 17h00)

Après avoir fait son brin de toilette, Natsu alla prendre dans la penderie à côté de l'entrée un veston rembourré en cuir noir, son casque de motard également noir, des bottes noirs, de gants en cuir noir et ses clés avant de sortir de son appartement, en barrant la porte, puis fit quelques pas juste qu'à la porte de Lisanna, puis cogna trois p'tits coup contre la porte.

 _(Bon Natsu, c'est ta première véritable sorti avec une fille, hors-mis les rencontres que oncle Guildart a fait pour me trouver une fiancée, comme avec Lucy au collège. Mais là, il n'est question de fiançailles, c'est juste une sortie avec une jolie fille.)_ Pensa-il en attendant que sa voisine lui ouvre la porte. Trouvant qu'elle prenait un peu trop son temps, il allait de nouveau cogner à la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit et que se présenta la blanche, vêtue d'un petit manteau beige, d'un jean, d'une paire de gants en laine rouge et de petites bottines noir, et chose qui le surprit, un casque de moto gris sous le bras de la jeune femme.

― Bon soir, Natsu.» Lui dit-elle.

― Heu… bon soir, Lisanna. Mais dis-moi, comment t'as deviné que j'ai une moto?

― Eh bien, c'est Lucy et Reby qui m'ont acheté ce casque sans me donner d'explication, juste que j'aurais pour ce soir, mais tu viens de me donner par toi-même, la réponse qu'elles ne m'ont point donnée. Et sinon, on y va?

― Heu oui.» Dit-il tandis qu'elle barra sa porte, puis descendit l'escalier avec elle, du fait que l'ascenseur n'était toujours pas réparé.

Une fois arriver au stationnement, Natsu, suivi de Lisanna, alla sa moto, introduit la clé de contact en embarquant avec la blanche, qui se colla à lui au démarrage du moteur, ils sortirent du stationnement, s'engagent sur la rue et partirent vers le centre-ville.

Un peu plus tard, Natsu se garera devant un modeste restaurant et il y rentra en compagnie de Lisanna. Près d'une heure plus tard, ils sortirent du resto, tous les deux rassasier, puis remontèrent sur la moto, avant de reprendre la route.

― Alors, comment t'as trouvé ton souper?» Demanda-il en criant pour que sa passagère l'entende, à cause du bruit de sa moto.

― Assez bien merci, même si y a mieux qu'un resto qui sert surtout des pâtes.» Dit-elle en criant aussi fort que Natsu, tout t'en se serrant contre lui, quand il allait un peu trop vite dans les détours. Puis, ils arrivèrent en face d'un grand immeuble à bureau, qui fessait a vu nez au moins douze étages.

― C'est ton lieu de travail, Natsu?» Questionna-elle, tandis que Natsu arrêta sa bécane et posa la béquille avant de descendre de sa monture, suivi de la jeune femme.

― Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux te montrer.» Puis il prit la main de Lisanna, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu au contact de sa main avec celle de Natsu, tandis qu'il l'emmène vers un muret, qui derrière était placé une couture métallique et que s'étend sous leurs yeux, en contre-bas, une grande, une très grande structure en construction.

― C'est géant!

― Pas mal hein! Tu voix tout ça, eh bien ça sera le plus grand centre commerciale du pays. En plus des magasins, il y aura un cinéma, avec en t'autre un écran imax, des arcades, des restos, une patinoire et un parc d'attraction. En plus, il…

― Y aura un ascenseur, qui te permettra d'aller de ton travail au centre d'achat.» Interrompit Lisanna en pointant du doigt l'extension, assez grande pour y loger une cage d'ascenseur, qui connecter l'arrière de la tour à bureau au futur centre d'achat.

― Tu aurais pu me laisser finir.» Dit-il en tournant le dos à la jeune femme.

― Désoler, tu semblais t'exprimais avec tant d'ardeur, que tu aurais parlé pendant des heures, si je ne t'avais interrompu. Mais sinon, il y aurait un autre endroit que tu pourrais montrer?

― Humm… ah oui, je crois que tu vas aimer.» Dit-il en fessant signe à Lisanna de le suivre, alors qu'il courait presque vers sa moto, en remettant son casque sur sa tête, à l'instar de Lisanna, qui fit de même en montant sur la moto.

Rembarquant sur la route, Natsu et sa passagère tournèrent à gauche sur une lumière. Pendant que Natsu passait entre les autos, Lisanna se serrait contre lui le plus fort possible, craignant que le zigzague que fessait Natsu avec sa monture ne la fasse tomber, tandis que ledit Natsu avait les joues teinter de rose, à cause de la sensation de la poitrine de sa passagère. Puis, Lisanna vit sur sa droite un grand parc, avant que Natsu n'arrête à l'entrée de ce parc.

― Dis-moi, c'est quoi ce parc.

― C'est le parc des cerisiers.» Répondit Natsu en posant la béquille, avant de descendre de sa moto suivi de sa passagère, qui lui prit la main en passant l'entrée du parc pour ensuite emprunter une allée, non pas parce qu'elle avait peur, mais juste pour ne pas se perdre en cette endroit. Après avoir jalonné plates-bandes, arbres et arbustes, ils arrivèrent à une grande place bordée de grands et majestueux arbres.

― Nous voici sur la place des cerisiers.

― C'est grand, ça doit être magnifique au printemps avec tous ces arbres en fleur, pas vrai Natsu?

― Sans doute, mais pour être franc, ça ne fait que depuis septembre dernier que je vis ici à Magnolia.

― Ah bon, es-tu étais où avant de vire ici?

― J'étais à Era pour suivre des études en entreprenariat, que j'ai fini il y a bientôt un an.

― Ah bon, tu dois avoir une bonne place et un bon salaire grâce à tes études.

― Je te fais pas dire.» Dit Natsu, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. «Zut.

― Un problème, Natsu?

― Rien de grave, mais on va devoir rentrer.» Lui dit-il en marchant rapidement vers l'entrée où était garée sa moto.

― Hein! Mais pourquoi?» Demanda Lisanna en le suivant.

― Parce qu'il est 20 heure et bien que j'aimerais te monter d'autres coins de la ville, il faut que lève tôt pour demain matin.» Répondit Natsu en remontant sur sa moto, puis Lisanna replaça derrière lui. «Pardon.

― Ce n'est pas grave, il se trouve que moi-aussi je dois me lever tôt, demain matin.

Puis Natsu remonta la béquille de sa moto, avant de repartir.

À nouveau, Lisanna serrait autant que possible son chauffeur, sans pourtant l'empêcher de respirer. Tournant sa tête vers la droite, elle voyait défiler sous ses yeux, vitrines, passants et véhicules de tous sortes. Puis, ses yeux virent se dresser devant eux, une grande et majestueuse bâtisse en pierre, qu'elle avait déjà entendu parler, la cathédrale Kaldia. Elle se mit même à rêver d'y sortir par la grande porte en robe de mariée.

Revenu chez eux, Natsu gara sa moto, là où il était avant la promenade. Montent tous les deux juste qu'au 5ème étage, chacun alla à sa porte et se souhaitèrent l'un à l'autre bonne nuit avant de rentrer dans leurs logis respectif.

Refermant sa porte, Lisanna ouvrir la penderie et posa sur l'étagère son casque, puis ses bottines et son manteau, dévoilant ainsi le pull blanc qu'elle porte sur elle. Ce dirigeant vers la cuisine, où elle servi un verre de lait, pour ensuite monter vers la salle de bain pour se doucher et ensuite, aller finalement dans sa chambre, y mettre une chemise de nuit opaque et aller se coucher.

(Lendemain)

Son réveil se mit à sonner, tirant Lisanna de son sommeil. Arrêtant la sonnerie, elle vit qu'il était affiché 6:15. Baillant, elle se leva de son lit et déambula vers la salle de bain, où elle prit une douche. Après cela, elle descendit à la cuisine, démarra la cafetière, sortie des œufs du frigo et alluma la radio, écoutant ce qui était dit aux infos pendant qu'elle préparait son déjeuner.

[… il fera très beau pour aujourd'hui et les prochains jours. Pour la circulation, il ne semble pas y avoir de problème de ce côté pour le moment. Pour les dernières nouvelles, la nuit dernière dans le nord du pays, les membres d'un gang affilé au Demon Card, ont été arrêté lors d'une rafle de la police. Mais rien ne semble…] -clip-

( _Demon Card, les assassins de Papa et de Maman._ ) Pensa Lisanna, alors que lui revient en mémoire la vision d'un homme en uniforme s'entretenant avec sa tante, avant qu'elle ne chasse se triste souvenir et qu'elle finit la concoction de son déjeuner.

Alors qu'elle était en train de manger, on se mit à sonner à sa porte. Regardant brièvement l'horloge, qui afficher 7:09, elle eut une p'tite idée qui ça pouvais être. Laissant son déjeuner à peine entamer, Lisanna se dirigea vers sa porte et l'ouvrit.

― Natsu, tu es bien matinale ce matin, ma cuisine te manque déjà.» Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur audit Natsu.

― Heu, bon matin.» Dit Natsu, un peu gêner de voir sa voisine en chemise de nuit. «Pardon de te demander ça, mais tu pourrais me faire un petit quelque chose que je puisse manger rapidement.

― Bien sûr, attend-moi un moment.» Puis, elle s'en retourna à sa cuisine, pour en revenir bien vite et donner sa petite préparation à Natsu. «Tient, un sandwich au jambon, maintenant va, sinon tu vas être en retard à ton travail.

― Merci.» Dit-il, avant de la laisser. La jeune femme allait refermer sa porte, quand elle entendit quelque chose tomber dans l'escalier et qu'elle se précipita pour voir.

― Ça va, Natsu?

― Mmm… oui, ça va. Je suis juste tomber sur mon cul.» Dit-il avant de regarder Lisanna et de se figer.

― Quoi?

― Heu… rien, bon bien, salut!» Dit-il en détournant le regard, avant de partir, laissant seul Lisanna, juste qu'à qu'elle comprenne ce qu'avait vu Natsu, puis elle lui cria.

― NATSU, ESPÈCE DE PERVER!» Puis se rappelant de son prochain entretien, elle rentra chez-elle, pour reprendre promptement son déjeuner. Après ça, elle regarda l'horloge et paniqua en voyant qu'il était maintenant 7:28. Montant à sa chambre, enleva sa jaquette et sa culote, en mis un propre avec des bas blanc, un soutif également blanc, une chemise blanche avec un léger décolleté, une jupe crayon noir descendant juste qu'à ces genoux et complétant son ensemble avec une veste tailleur noir, puis alla se mettre un léger rouge à lèvres.

En arrangeant un peu ces cheveux, Lisanna entendant sonner à sa porte et quitte donc sa salle de bain pour descendre à l'entrée, puis ouvrit la porte et de trouver derrière celle-ci, Lucy.

― Bonjour Lis, je vois que tu es fin prête, pour une fois.

― Allons Lucy, tu pourrais me féliciter d'être prête, je te rappelle qu'au secondaire, tu me tirais du lit par les pieds ou me jeter de l'eau froide pour me faire lever.

― C'est vrai, mais Erza fessait bien pire pour te sortir du lit.

― Ne m'en parle pas, je renvoi encore en cauchemar l'une de ses méthodes choque.» Dit Lisanna en frissonnant. «Sinon, qu'est que je suis assez présentable?

― Bien sûr que oui, mais je trouve que tu vas étouffer en gardant ta veste boutonner juste qu'au cou.» Puis Lucy défit quelques boutons du haut de ladite veste, dévoilant la chemise blanche d'en dessous, par un col en V descendant juste que sous la poitrine.

― Heu… Lucy, ce n'est pas un peu trop, là?

― Mais non, je trouve que ça te donne un côté aguicheuse. Et maintenant, en route pour ton entretien.

Suivant son amie, Lisanna descendit les escaliers avec Lucy et une fois dehors, monta dans la voiture de la blonde, qui partit vers le centre-ville.

― Comment ça était ta promenade avec Natsu?

― Très bien, on a mangé des pâtes, il m'a montré son lieu de travail et le chantier du futur centre d'achat, géant.

― Ne m'en parle pas, ma compagnie finance près tu tiers de ce chantier, mais j'ai peur…

― Peur de quoi?

― Heu… non, rien. Et après, tu as fait quoi avec Natsu?

― Ensuite, il m'a emmené dans un parc, le parc des cerisiers. Quand je lui ai demandé à quoi ça pouvait ressembler, il m'a répondu qu'il n'était arrivé en ville que depuis septembre.

― Tout comme moi et Reby, mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était magnifique durant le mois de mai. On m'a même dit, que c'était le plus bel endroit de l'année où un amoureux peut demander la main de celle qui l'aime. Et en parlant d'a…

― Non Lucy, je suis toujours célibataire. Et toi, tu es toujours avec Loki?

― Oui, mais si j'ai mon travail me prenne beaucoup de mon temps, on arrive à sortir ensemble, mais si parfois, je me demande si c'est moi ou pour ma dot.

― Mais non Lucy, bon c'est vrai que Loki a un côté dragueur, mais ça ne fait pas de lui un chien. Attend, es-que tu serais enceinte?» Surpris par sa question, Lucy demeura interdit, avant de rire les larmes aux yeux.

― Non Lis, on se protège lors de nos partis de jambes en air, sauf quand c'est des journées sans risque.» Lui avoua Lucy en s'essuyant les yeux.

Les deux amies parlèrent ensuite de tous et de rien, jusqu'à qu'elles arrivent en face d'une tour, que Lisanna reconnu immédiatement.

― Mais c'est là où Natsu travail!» Dit Lisanna en sortant de l'auto, avant de se tourner vers Lucy. «On va le voir?» Demanda la blanche.

― Bien sûr que oui.» Lui répond Lucy avec un petit sourire. _«_ _Et tu risques d'en être surpris en le voyant._

― Tu as dit quelque chose, Lucy?

― Non rien. Bon suit-moi!» Dit Lucy en marchant vers l'entrée, suivi de Lisanna. En entrant, Lisanna suivi Lucy jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Rendu au 10ième étage, les deux femmes furent abordées par Grey et Loki, qui prit la blonde dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser, tandis que Grey se présenta brièvement à LIsanna, pour ensuite lui indiquer le chemin vers le bureau du patron. Lisanna remercia Grey et prit le chemin indiqué, en laissant son amie avec son copain. Bien vite, elle arriva devant un bureau, où se tenait une femme aux cheveux verts.

― Bonjour madame, où puisse trouver le bureau du patron.

― Mais juste derrière cette porte.» Lui répondit la secrétaire en pointant une porte noire, qui se trouvait juste derrière le bureau. «Vous êtes celle, que miss Heartfilia a réservé la place pour l'entretien d'embauche.

― Heu oui, c'est bien moi qui vient postuler. Es-que je peux me présenter?

― Eh bien, vous avez un peu d'avance, mais vous pouvait aller le voir, juste frapper à la porte et attendre qu'il vous autorise à rentrer.

― Bien merci.» Puis elle contourna le bureau et s'avança vers la porte, puis frappa trois petits coups et attendit avant d'entendre une voix de l'autre côté de la porte lui dire d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit.

― Bonjour, je suis ici pour….» S'interrompra Lisanna en dévisageant celui qui était assis derrière le grand bureau, qui comme elle, la dévisageait en démurant interdit, juste qu'à qu'elle ouvre la bouche. «Na… Natsu!?


End file.
